


Ficlet #3

by Butterfly



Series: Kradam Ficlets [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kellog010 on livejournal.com: Kris topping from the bottom or chair sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet #3

"What _is_ that thing?" Kris asked.

When he'd left the house this morning, their living room had looked like, well, _their living room_. Now, though, there was a huge shapeless blob of fabric that seemed to be taking over the entire room. Like a pile of shiny blue ruffly curtains that might attack at any moment.

"It's our new chair," Adam said. He flopped down on it, grinning widely. "It's all the rage right now. Madonna has one just like it, only hers is red."

With Adam sitting in it, Kris could see the vague outlines of what might be chair arms.

"It looks like Cookie Monster's dead grandfather," Kris said, trying to impart the true horror he felt to Adam. "It looks like it's about to start eating the entire room."

Adam wrinkled up his nose and said, "It's comfy, I promise. You'll love it once you give it a try."

"Our old couch was plenty comfortable," Kris grumbled. It had also been, well, couch-shaped. It had looked like a piece of furniture. "How am I supposed to sit and play guitar on that thing?"

"Oh, you haven't seen yet," Adam said, insufferably pleased with himself. "They finished up the studio today."

Kris made a soft sound and stepped toward the chair, not able to hide his delight, even in the face of Adam's smugness. "You- you said that it wouldn't be done for another week."

"Surprise!" Adam said, and when he reached out, Kris willingly let himself get pulled on top of Adam, setting his knees onto the shimmering surface of the chair's seat, on either side of Adam's legs. It_ was _more comfortable than Kris had expected, his knees sinking in easily and holding without much wobbliness.

"You are such a liar," Kris said, but Adam probably wasn't taking it as too much of an insult, with the way Kris was nuzzling at his neck. "Can't_ possibly_ get done for another week, you said, but you knew all along."

"Can't have you getting bored," Adam said, and he tugged gently at Kris's hair to pull him up for a kiss. Kris settled into it with a sigh, enjoying the warmth of Adam's mouth. Kissing Adam for the first time after they'd been separated always felt like coming home, whether they'd been apart for weeks or - as in this case - only hours. Adam pulled up on Kris's shirt and, together, they yanked it up and over his head.

Adam's fingers lightly grazed over Kris's nipples, and Kris shivered - he could feel them hardening almost immediately at Adam's touch. He shifted on Adam's lap, cock thickening as Adam bent his head down to Kris's chest, tongue flicking out over Kris's skin. He threaded his fingers into Adam's thick hair, selfishly glad that Adam hadn't done it up today or put in any of the product that made it stiff. If Adam's hands could be torture, his mouth was doubly so, teasing at Kris's nipples until he was squirming around on Adam's lap. Kris could tell that Adam was hard, but Adam still insisted on taking his time, his hands sliding down to hold Kris's hips in place while he sucked lazily until Kris was almost panting.

Then Adam was popping open the button on Kris's jeans and sliding the zipper down, giving Kris's cock a little room to stretch out in. Kris had to wiggle as Adam tugged at the jeans and Kris took a second to be annoyed at how tight all his clothes seemed to be these days - though he knew that he wouldn't be buying any that were looser, not with the way they made Adam's eyes darken - and then the jeans were sliding off, bit by bit.

They caught at his shoes and Kris had to twist around to work his sneakers off, and he _did_ curse out loud at that, but then he was free and bare, boxer-briefs having been tugged down along with his pants. He went back to Adam for another kiss, clumsily undid the buttons on Adam's shirt with unsteady fingers. Adam's hands were all over him, coaxing his body where Adam wanted it.

"Another good thing about this chair-" Adam was saying, between kisses. "-it also those holders for, you know, things like remote controls." Adam twisted around, reaching into the chair - into what must be a _pocket_ in the chair - and pulling out a bottle of lube. It was ridiculous and amazing and so _Adam_ that Kris had to laugh. Kris held his hand out toward Adam and was rewarded with a drizzle of the liquid over his fingers. Adam flipped the cap back on as Kris balanced himself on his knees and reached backward. When he _did_ wobble, just a little, Adam's hand was on his back, steadying him. Kris flashed Adam a grin and slipped his hand between his legs, shivering at the slight chill the lube still held. Kris was careful not to touch his cock or balls - Adam got insanely proud if he managed to make Kris come without either of them touching his cock - pressing a finger into his own hole while Adam watched.

Kris worked himself open as best he could, then he pulled his fingers out and rested his hands on Adam's shoulders, needing a second to breathe. Adam reached in between them and Kris heard the soft, tiny sounds of Adam opening his pants up. Kris swayed forward at the touch of Adam's hand on his ass and Adam was lining himself up underneath Kris.

"Down now," Adam said, quietly, and Kris shivered and lowered himself down on Adam's cock, slow and steady and not stopping until Adam was in all the way. He bit down on his lip, his fingers tight on Adam's shoulders. There was always something shocking in how good it felt to be filled up by Adam - maybe that feeling would fade when he and Adam had been together for ten years or twenty or a lifetime - something surprising in how much Kris loved it. They stayed there like that for a couple of minutes, and then Kris let out a soft breath. Enough to let Adam know that _more_ was going to happen soon.

Kris raised himself up until Adam's cock was only barely inside him - then lowered himself down just as slowly. He repositioned himself slightly and then did it again, better balanced this time. Adam caught his mouth in a kiss and Kris contented himself with that for a while, just soft kisses and slightest rocking of his hips.

One of Adam's hands was on his ass, his finger pressing at where Adam's cock disappeared into him, and Kris tried to spread his legs apart a little more, but found himself trapped by the arms of the chair.

"Stupid chair," he said into Adam's mouth. "Too small."

Adam just laughed, hands going to Kris's hips again and encouraging him to lift up.

Another slow slide up and down and it was great but Kris could tell - not quite enough. Not this time.

"Need your hand," Kris said, pressing a kiss to Adam's neck. Adam thankfully didn't need any clarification, and his fingers were soon wrapped around Kris's cock, moving loose and slow, matching the way Kris was riding Adam's cock.

And that was... that was perfect, just what Kris had needed. He came with a soft shudder, tightening around Adam's cock.

He kissed Adam dreamily as Adam rocked up into him to reach his own climax.

"I still don't like the chair," Kris said after Adam pulled out. He curled up in Adam's lap and kicked at one of the arms of the thing. "Don't think you can fuck me into changing my mind."

"Well, we can't really return it now," Adam said. "It's dirty."

"Steam-cleaning exists," Kris said.

"I don't think it even came with a return policy," Adam said. "It's practically a work of art."

"Good, you can hang it up at your studio," Kris said. "Ask Monte what he thinks of it."

"Maybe I will," Adam said, stroking Kris's thigh. "It would serve you right if he loved it."

"Let me know how that goes," Kris said. He leaned against Adam's chest and allowed - just to himself - that the chair actually was pretty nice for two people to share. Maybe he would tell Adam that later.


End file.
